


Bandship Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This fic is currently discontinued. There is always a chance that I might continue it if I get an idea but I currently have no plans to update.  This is a collection of Oneshots where I will be posting every single ship from MCR FOB PATD and TØP. They will range in popularity from Pete/Patrick to stuff like Ray/Tyler





	1. Do Not Open Before Christmas

Pete/Patrick

"Peeeeete." Patrick whined flopping onto the couch on top of his boyfriend. Pete set his book aside and looked down at the fedora clad man clinging to his midsection. "We need to start getting ready for the party." Pete sighed and looked at the clock. "It's only eight AM. Why are you even up?" He asked. The younger man rolled his eyes. "It's Christmas Eve Peter." Pete stuck his tongue out at him. 

"You're a jerk." Patrick spat, sitting up. "I'm just joking." Pete hugged his boyfriend and pulled him down on top of him. Patrick let out a sharp squeak and tried to free himself of Pete's embrace. "C'mon Pattycake. Lay with me for a little bit." Patrick melted at the sound of the childish nickname and stopped struggling, but kept the hard expression on his face. 

"You're so cute." Pete mumbled happily. He leaned down to place a chaste kiss on the younger man's lips. Patrick tried to contain his smile at the display of affection. He grinned happily up at Pete. "Love you." Patrick hummed softly. Pete chuckled. "I know. I love you too." 

After a half hour of cuddling and kissing the couple finally got and began to ready their apartment. Patrick was fully dressed in tight black jeans (which Pete LOVED) and a cardigan, but Pete was still in his boxers. "When are you gonna get dressed?" Patrick asked. 

"Never." Pete teased. "You like me like this." Patrick bushed. "Yeah well the only thing better than a naked man is a well dressed one." Patrick said matter of factly, carrying a box of tinsel to the living room. "Fine. I guess I'll go get dressed now." Pete pouted. Patrick set the box down and sauntered over to place a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "I laid an outfit out for you on the bed." 

Pete rolled his eyes. "Of course you did." He started towards the bedroom. "I think a 'thank you' is in order." Patrick called after him. "Thanks babe." Pete said sarcastically. On their bed was a pair of tight black jeans and an ugly Christmas sweater. Pete chuckled to himself and slipped into the clothes. 

After he was dressed, Pete joined Patrick back in the living room. "What do you think?" The older man asked, giving Pat a twirl. "Very sexy." Pat smiled, pulling Pete forward by the sweater and kissing him passionately. Patrick pried his boyfriend's lips open to to gain access to his mouth. Pete happily obliged.

The eldest came up for air moments later, gasping, his lips a swollen red. "Wow babe. Enthusiastic much?" He panted. Patrick chuckled happily. "It's Christmas Eve. I'm in the festive spirit. Besides, we're under the mistletoe." Patrick gestured to plant hanging above them. "Shit, I didn't even know that was there. Pete shook his head and tried to go in for another kiss but Patrick stopped him. 

"Decorations first. You can have me later." Pete whined but Patrick ignored him, letting go of his sweater and rushing off to begin hanging up lights. Pete groaned and followed him to steady the ladder. "Careful babe. Don't wanna break your pretty face." 

Three hours and two boxes of tinsel later it looked like Santa Claus had thrown up all over the boys' apartment. Every inch of wall was covered in some sort of banner, wreath or twinkling light. The couch was clad in festive pillows and quilts and the tree was adorned in more lights and ornaments than seemed physically possible. 

Patrick was once again curled up on Pete's chest as they made out lazily. Patrick suddenly pulled away and Pete's eyes shot open. "We have to get the alcohol and food." Patrick sighed. "Aw don't worry about that. We've got hours." Pete assured his boyfriend, attacking his mouth once again. Patrick gave in for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Babe, the liquor store closes at one. I gotta go." Patrick climbed off of Pete. "Want me to go?" The older man offered. Patrick just shook his head. "You'll get the wrong thing. Can you start baking?" Pete nodded and stood up, stretching his muscles. Patrick rushed around, gathering his coat and wallet.

"I shouldn't be more than an hour." Patrick said and kissed Pete's lips. "Love you, bye." He ran from the apartment to his car. Pete watched him hurry down the sidewalk from the window. *He's so cute when he runs* he thought. After watching the car speed away, Pete turned to the kitchen to start cooking.

First he started on cookies, baking them but waiting for Patrick to help decorate. He made three batches, sugar, gingerbread and chocolate peanut butter. While those baked he started on the pies, mumbling to himself that this many baked goods was completely unnecessary. After all the pies (pumpkin, pecan, peach and lemon meringue) were done, Pete sat back down in the couch and started reading again.

Not a minute later, Patrick came through the door with tons of bags. "Babe can you get the rest of the stuff from the car?" He requested. Pete nodded and sprung up, slipping on his shoes and sprinting through the snow to the car. He grabbed the drink cooler and lugged it in, setting it on the floor and checking it's contents.  
"Beer, whiskey, brandy, red wine?" Pete picked up the bottle, turning to look at Patrick.

"That's for us for later." The shorter man winked. Pete smiled and put on top of the fridge. "Can't wait." They spent an hour un packing all the groceries and setting the snacks out, cooking what need to be cooked. Patrick made sure that all snacks went into the special mock crystal bowls. Pete went along with it, of course, because Patrick was so damn cute.

Once they were finished, the boys sat on the couch and began kissing again with Patrick in Pete's lap. Pete hummed happy against Patrick's lips. "What?" Patrick chuckled. "You're just so god damn sexy." Pete mumbled, running his hand up Patrick's back, under his shirt. "You know, we've got a couple hours until company arrives." Patrick said and bit his lip. He stood up and gave Pete his best, "bedroom eyes" as he walked towards their room. "Lord have mercy." Pete mumbled, following his boyfriend eagerly.

By five pm guests started pouring into the apartment. Mikey, Gerard and Frank first, then Ray, Tyler and Josh. Ryan, Brendon, Dallon and Spencer were next and then Andy and Joe almost a half an hour late. Joe wore a smug expression and Andy a bashful one. "Ten bucks say they did it in the car." Brendon muttered to Pete. "You're on."

The party continued for hours. Everyone (except for the designated drivers) were getting drunk off of brandy eggnog and beer and having a great time. Andy and Joe were making out heavily on the couch, Tyler, Josh and Ray left early, and Brendon,Gerard and Dallon were having an intense Karaoke battle.

Pete was sitting in the large armchair with Patrick on his lap. Neither was even slightly drunk. Pete having had two beers and Patrick having had one brandy eggnog. Now Patrick was cuddling up against Pete, nuzzling his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "Don't get me wrong, I love these guys but I can't wait until they go home so we can have some 'us time'." Patrick sighed. "What if I go turn up the heater s few notches." Patrick nodded and slid off of his lap.

By ten o'clock the couple had sweated everyone out of the apartment and were sitting at the table, enjoying some wine and pie while talking about everything and nothing all at once. "Hey Pete." Patrick said nervously. "Yeah babe?" The older man asked, running his hand over Patrick's thigh. "Have you ever thought of leaving me?" 

Pete nearly choked on his drink. "How drunk are you Pat?" He chuckled. Patrick's expression didn't lighten as he looked away. "Baby, I would never leave you. You're perfect for me. You continue to love me even though I constantly screw up. You're loyal and loving and I couldn't ask for a better partner." Pete smiled as he spoke. 

Patrick was tearing up. He didn't know what to say so he wrapped his arms around Pete's neck and hid his face in his shoulder. "I love you Pattycake." Pete smiled. "I love you too Pete." Patrick sobbed. "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. Let's go to bed." Patrick nodded and wrapped his legs around Pete's waist as he was carried to the bedroom.

Patrick woke up the next morning to find the other side of the bed empty. He sat up and stretched, putting on his glasses. "Pete?" He called out softly, his voice scratchy from sleep. After he got no reply, Patrick slid out of bed, throwing on some boxers and one of Pete's oversized teeshirts. The floor was cold against his bare feet. 

In the kitchen he found Pete making peppermint hot chocolate. "Merry Christmas." He smiled, leaning on the counter. Pete looked Patrick up and down. He looked adorable with his messed up hair and the oversized shirt hanging off his shoulder. "Merry Christmas to you too." Pete chuckled, pulling Patrick in for a kiss by his shirt.

After the brief make out session Pete lead Patrick to the living room, sitting him down next to the tree. The eldest man handed his boyfriend a large box with holes poked into the top. Patrick looked at Pete in suspicion before starting to open the box which was now shaking.

Inside was a small, tan and white American bulldog. Patrick stared at it with wide eyes for ten seconds before scooping up and hugging the poor creature tightly. Pete sat down next to Patrick, enveloping the man and the dog in his arms. "Is it mine?" Patrick asked in a shaky voice. "She's ours." Pete smiled. "You've always said you wanted a baby girl, I figured this is as close as I can give you for now." 

"She's perfect Pete. What's her name?" Patrick asked. "Well, it's not certain yet but I was thinking Holly because it's Christmas." Pete suggested. The other man grinned widely. "I like it." He gazed lovingly upon the puppy and noticed something shiny hanging from her bow with a tag. 

The shiny object was a beautiful silver ring made of intricate tungsten carbide lacing in Celtic symbols. Attached to it was a note reading "will you marry me?" Patrick gasped sharply. "P-Pete," he whimpered "w-what is this?" The eldest man picked up the ring and turned to his boyfriend. "Patrick Martin Stump, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" 

Patrick let out a sob and nodded, letting all of his repressed tears flow. Pete slipped the ring onto Patrick's left ring finger and kissed it gently. Then he kissed Patrick's lips lovingly, the salty taste of both of their tears mixing. After they broke away, they rested their foreheads together. "I love you." Patrick mouthed. "I love you too." Pete replied.


	2. He's My Winona

Patrick/Gerard

Gerard and Patrick were laying on the couch in Patrick's dressing room. The show started in a half hour and Patrick was nervous. Gerard sensed this and turned Patrick's head to look at him. "Are you okay baby?" The older man asked. Patrick bit his lip and nodded. "Just a little nervous."

"Pat, you've done this a million times before. And besides, you've got one of the best voices I've ever heard. You have no reason to be nervous." Gerard said and kissed Patrick's cheek. "I know, that's not why I'm nervous." The younger man laughed shakily. Gerard sat up and pulled Patrick into his lap. "You know you can tell me anything baby."

Patrick nodded and looked away. "Well then why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Gerard asked, placing kisses across Patrick's jawline. The youngest blushed and sighed. "I um, I wrote a song... for you. And we're gonna play it tonight. Patrick closed his eyes, waiting on his boyfriend's reaction.

Gerard smiled widely. He buried his face in Patrick's chest. "That's really cute." He groaned. "How are you so damn adorable." Patrick's cheeks flamed bright red. He wasn't exactly expecting this reaction."I'm really not." He squeaked softly. Gerard pulled away to look at Patrick's face with critical eyes. "Yes you fucking are. I don't ever wanna hear you say you're not again." Gerard 

Patrick whimpered and nodded. Gerard's face softened as he kissed Pat's neck. "You're beautiful baby. I know your song is going to be beautiful too." Patrick smiled happily. "Thanks Gee. God, you make me blush like a schoolgirl." He mumbled. Gerard let out a breathy laugh. "Well good. Your pink cheeks are very pretty." 

The boys were interrupted by the door swinging open. Pete stood awkwardly in the doorway for a second. Patrick scrambled to get off Gerard's lap against the older man's protests. "Showtime in ten minutes." Pete spat, glaring at Gerard. Patrick nodded and looked down. "I'll be there in a minute."

After Pete left, Gerard got up and approached Patrick, holding his hands. "I have a feeling he doesn't like me." The taller one whispered. "He's just jealous of your good looks." Patrick joked, standing on his tippy toes to kiss Gerard. Gerard kissed back eagerly, breaking away to kiss Patrick's neck. 

"B-babe." Patrick whined as he felt Gerard's teeth sink into his neck. The vampiric man pulled away after a moment. "Just want everyone to know you're mine. I'll see you after the show." Patrick nodded and started towards the door, leaving after receiving a sharp smack to the ass. 

Once Patrick got up to the stage the other boys were already there, waiting for the opening act to finish. "What's on your neck?" Andy asked innocently. Patrick tried to discretely cover the mark. "Dude, that's a huge hickey." Pete looked enraged. "He did that to you?! Didn't it hurt?!" 

"N-no." Patrick stuttered and blushed. "Look, we're both adults-" Pete cut Patrick off. "Patrick, he's 31, your 24. He's legendary in our genre of music, we're pretty popular too but not like freaking My Chemical Romance. Don't get me wrong, you're a great guy but compared to him we nobody's." 

Patrick sighed and looked at his feet. "I love him guys, I really do, and I know he feels the same. That new song we're singing tonight, I wrote it for him. Can you guys just let me be happy?" Patrick was on the verge of tears. He pulled his Fedora down to hide his face. 

Pete sighed. "Pat, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sure he loves you, I just have a bad feeling he's taking advantage of you." Patrick nodded. "He's not Pete. I know he's not." Pete sighed again. "Well, if you're that sure, I guess you have my blessing." Patrick's eyes lit up and he threw his arms around Pete. "Thank you. Thank you so much." 

The concert went by just like normal, with casual banter in between songs. As America's Suitehearts drew to a close, Patrick prepared himself for the final song. "Alright, I want everyone to settle down now." Patrick spoke. The crowd quieted immediately. "This next song has never been heard by anyone but us and our producers until now. I wrote this for a very special person, He's my Winona." 

The crowd cheered as the music started. Patrick saw Gerard watching from backstage out of the corner of his eye as he started to sing. "Life's just a pay stub on death. Only less diligent. And when the two collide It's no coincidence. The lights are on and everybody's home." 

The song continued to the first chorus. "Hell or Glory, I don't want anything in between. Then came a baby boy with long eyelashes, daddy said you gotta show the world, thunder." Patrick got slightly emotional at this point. Thinking of a possible future with Gerard. 

The crowd went wild as he continued, until the end. "He said 'Bring the thunder!' The thunder (Oh) the thunder, Whoa." After finishing the song and saying goodbye to the crowd, Patrick rushed backstage and jumped into his boyfriend's arms, wrapped his legs around his waist. "That was perfect baby. So amazing." Gerard enthused, holding Patrick up by his thighs. 

"Did you like it?" Patrick asked nervously. Gerard kissed Patrick passionately. "It wax beautiful. Your voice is beautiful." They kissed again. "C'mon, let's get a hotel room." Gerard suggested. Patrick agreed, saying goodbye to the boys before leaving. 

The couple rented a spacious hotel room in the nicest hotel in town. Once they got to the room Patrick immediately flopped onto the bed. Gerard set their duffle bags down and walked over to kiss his boyfriend. "I'll order some pizza okay." The older man suggested. Patrick nodded and kicked off his shoes, crawling up under the covers.

By the time Gerard came back Patrick was nearly asleep. He smiled down at his boyfriend and shifted under the covers with him. "Hey." Patrick mumbled sleepily. "Hi baby." Gerard replied soothingly. "Gee, do you think you'd ever want to have a baby with me?" The youngest asked sleepily. 

Gerard stopped cold. He didn't know what to say. Patrick seemed to realize what he said and stiffened. "Shit, Gee. I'm sor-" Gerard shut him up with a kiss. "Yes. Yes I would like to have a baby with you. Sometime in the future when we're married."

Patrick lit up at this. He could imagine be married to Gerard. It would be perfect. "Go to sleep babe. You had a long show." Gerard kissed Patrick's head. The younger man nodded and curled up against Gerard's chest, rapidly falling asleep.

Eight years later it was 2016. After a long hiatus Fall Out Boy was back together, however My Chemical Romance had broken up. Pete always sneered about how they "outlived legends". Patrick corrected him saying that they might have outlived legends but they could never outlive their legacy.

Gerard held true to his promise and in 2014 he and Patrick were married becoming the Stump-Ways. Fall Out Boy's tour just ended and it was a while until the next one, so the couple decided it was a great time to have a baby. They decided to have the baby by surrogate so it would be their flesh and blood.

The boys found a willing mother and made haste with the preparations, giving her a sample from each of them. It was clear by the sixth month that the there was not one baby in that womb but two. One from Gerard's DNA and one from Patrick's. 

Three months later the babies were born. Patrick and Gerard sat in the hospital, cradling their new children. "What should we name them?" Patrick asked. Gerard thought a moment. "What about Bandit for the girl." He suggested. Patrick let out a happy chuckle. "I like it, very badass like her daddy."

"What about the boy?" Gerard asked. "Declan." Patrick said without even thinking. Gerard nodded. "Our beautiful Bandit and Declan." They men took turns cuddling each baby. It was evident without DNA testing that Declan was biologically Patrick's because of his bright ginger hair.

Two days after birth the couple got to bring Declan and Bandit home. They repeatedly thanked the mother who insisted it was no problem. They promised to keep in touch and that if she ever wanted to see the kids she was welcome to stop by.

That night Patrick with in the nursery, rocking Declan and singing to him softly. "Then came a baby boy with long eyelashes Daddy said, 'you gotta show the world the thunder!'" He sung, putting Declan into the crib. "Don't ever be afraid to show the world thunder." Patrick closed the door and went to his bedroom, crawling into bed with Gerard. Neither of them could possibly be happier.


	3. Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete/Ryan teen AU. WARNING: SMUT

Pete/Ryan 

It was an unseasonably cool night in mid August, 1996. Pete was in his beat up red BMW convertible with the top down. His headlights were off as parked on the side of the road. The teenager climbed out of the car, being careful not to make any noise as he climbed up the trellis into his boyfriend's open window. 

Ryan wasn't there so Pete laid down on his bet to wait. The youngest boy emerged from the bathroom moments later, fully dressed in ripped light jeans, rolled up at the bottom, a pale button up paired with a pastel purple sweater and yellow high top converse. He jumped when he saw the other laying of his bed. 

"You scared me Pete." The soon to be sophomore mumbled. Pete didn't say a word as he stood up and threw Ryan onto the bed, straddling his waist. Ryan squeaked out in surprise. "You have no idea what I want to do to you." Pete growled. "You look so fucking good."

Ryan whimpered and blushed brightly. "P-Pete. What are you-" the eldest cut him off with a heated kiss, biting his bottom lip ferociously. He pulled away after a while to admire Ryan's kiss swollen red lips. Once he was satisfied with his work he moved down to his neck. 

"P-Pete! Y-you can't leave any marks. M-my parents will see." Ryan pushed him off. "You're no fun." Pete pouted. "C'mon let's go. The party started ten minutes ago." Pete got up and started climbing out the window. Ryan shut off his light and followed Pete. He skipped the last few feet, jumping into Pete's arms. 

"Woah there baby." Pete chuckled. "I got you." Ryan giggled and hid his face in Pete's neck. The eldest carried the smaller boy to to the car, placing him in the passenger seat. Pete started the car and speed away. "Slow down babe. We're gonna get in trouble." Ryan cautioned. 

Pete slowed to the speed limit at Ryan's request. He placed a cigarette between his teeth and lit it while keeping one hand on the wheel. After a few puffs Ryan pulled it out of the other's mouth, taking a drag. He leaned over and blew the smoke into Pete's face. 

"You know this is bad for you." Ryan giggled taking another puff and placing the cigarette back between Pete's lips. The eldest took a puff and threw out the old butt. "Maybe I smoke because I like it when you do." Pete suggested. Ryan rolled his eyes. "What, you find it sexy?" Pete nodded. "Yeah actually. I love the way your mouth moves when you blow."

Ryan pushed his boyfriend gently. Pete laughed aloud, pulling up in front of the party. Instead of getting out, he climbed into the passenger seat, and straddled Ryan's hips. The youngest let out a squeak in surprise. "How about a quickie before we go in?" Pete suggested, grinding hard against Ryan.

They were interrupted by Pete's name being called from behind the car. The eldest groaned and sat back. "Later." Ryan promised. The boys hopped out of the car to meet up with the others. Brendon was already drunk, a beer bottle in his hand and a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips.

"Heya big boy." Brendon slurred, throwing his arm around Pete. The older man shrugged away from him. "Yeah, no thanks. How are you already drunk?" Brendon just laughed hysterically and tried to kiss Pete. "He got into his mom's champagne." Dallon sighed, wrapping his arms around his drunk boyfriend who then proceeded to try and get into his pants.

"So, heard the party's gonna be pretty cool." Ryan chuckled nervously. Honestly, this was the first drinking party he's ever been too. The others nodded and continued chatting on their way in. "They'll warm up to you babe." Pete promised, kissing Ryan heatedly. 

The youngest whined in surprise, grabbing harshly at Pete's sweatshirt. Pete slipped his hands up the back of Ryan's shirt, sliding over his smooth skin. He let out an animalistic growl and pushed Ryan against the car, lifting him up. The younger boy wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist to stay upright.

Ryan whined softly, grinding up against Pete. "Baby, please." He groaned. "Shhh. Be quiet darling. I'll take care of you." Pete picked up the smaller boy and threw him into the backseat, climbing on top of him and pulling off his sweater. Ryan shivered slightly at the cool air. "Cold?" Pete asked as he took off his sweatshirt to reveal his slightly too tight Iron Maiden shirt. The youngest nodded, wrapping his arms around Pete's neck, clinging to his warmth.

Pete supported them with one arm while the other undid The buttons on Ryan's shirt. They begun to kiss heatedly again, Ryan fighting for dominance but ultimately giving in to Pete like the bottom he is. The eldest slipped his hands into the younger's hair. Pulling hard at the softness. "P-Pete." Ryan croaked. 

Pete stopped to look into Ryan's eyes. "G-go slow. P-please. This is my first time." Ryan whimpered. Pete immediately pulled back, letting Ryan flop against the seat. "Your first time?" He almost sneered. "Your first time isn't going to be in a car." He started to put his sweatshirt back on. "Babe, I'm ready. I promise." Ryan protested but the other wouldn't budge. 

"Listen Ry, if I'm going to take your virginity it's going to be in a bed." Pete said and Ryan looked disappointed. "What do you say we when the party's over we go back to your place." The eldest suggested. Ryan nodded happily. "Come on, let's go in now." 

Ryan buttoned up his shirt and throwing his sweater back on. By now the music from the party was loud enough to be heard across town. The house that belonged to the Uries was filled with drunk teenagers, dancing, screaming and making out. Pete held Ryan close, in fear of him being whisked away and unable to be found. 

"Hey babe, I'm going to get us some beer." Pete told Ryan, kissing him gently. Ryan stood there with a goofy grin on his face, waiting for Pete to come back to him. People were bumping into him everywhere. He whimpered and backed himself against the wall. Another younger looking kid who appeared sober came to stand next to him.

"Friends abandon you?" The kid asked. Ryan nodded. "Boyfriend actually." The other nodded. "I'm Frank by the way." The short boy said. "Ryan." He the taller responded. "So, who's your boyfriend?" Frank asked. "Pete? I don't know if you know him." Frank laughed out loud. "How can anyone not know Pete? We call him The King behind his back because he basically rules the school. You're lucky kid."

Ryan looked surprised. "I didn't know he was that popular." He mumbled. Frank shook his head. "Try infamous. Everyone knows that if you mess with one Pete's friends your better off dead." Ryan nodded as if he had a clue what the other was talking about.

The boys were interrupted by an older kid coming up and wrapping his arm around Frank. "Ryan, this is my boyfriend Gerard." Ryan smiled and shook his hand. "Who's this Frankie?" Gerard mumbled against Frank's skin. "This is Ryan." Frank introduced. "He's here with Pete." Gerard's mouth broke out into an evil grin. "Oh, so you're Pete's twink." He chuckled drunkenly.

Frank slapped him gently. "What?" Gerard exclaimed. "It's true isn't it. Tell me, has he 'deflowered' you yet." Ryan stiffened. "That's really not your business." Pete growled from behind Ryan. "Okay okay." Gerard threw his hands up. The angry boy dragged Ryan away from the others to a deserted corner.

"Don't listen to him baby." Pete said, holding Ryan against his chest. "What was he talking about Pete? Am I just another one of your twinks?" Ryan pushed the older boy off. "Ryan, I can explain. Baby, listen to me ok?" Pete pleaded. Ryan crossed his arms. "Fine but hurry it up." Pete took a deep breath in.

"It's true I'm notorious for dating younger guys. I've dated about three and they've all broken up with me because they were scared of what their parents would say. Word gets around and got twisted into I get guys, take their virginity and dump them." Pete frantically explained.

Ryan's face softened. "I'm sorry I doubted you." He cried, throwing his arms around Pete's neck. "I love you." He murmured. Pete hugged back. "C'mon baby let's get outta this dump." Ryan nodded, letting go of the older boy. Pete wrapped an arm protectively around his waist, escorting him to the car.

Half an hour later they were laying under Ryan's covers, mostly naked with the lights off and some soft music playing in the background. Pete straddled Ryan's waist, running a hand over the smooth muscles on Ryan's chest. He wasn't very muscular, one might even say he had a semi feminine frame. 

"You're so pretty baby." Pete mumbled fondly. Ryan's face heated up to a dark red. "I could say the same to you." He squeezed Pete's muscular forearm. "You're built like a warrior." Pete chuckled softly. The youngest tugged on the hem of his led Zeppelin shirt. 

"Wanna show me what's underneath?" Ryan teased. Pete grinned widely, slowly and seductively revealing his perfectly formed tan chest. Ryan's eyes blew wide and his jaw went slack as he starred at the godlike man. He felt himself get hard against Pete. The older boy smirked. "Am I turning you on?" He purred.

Ryan whimpered and nodded. Pete leaned forward and kissed Ryan heatedly. He kissed back hard, bucking his hips up against Pete. He pulled away and moaned. "Easy baby. Go slow." Ryan groaned aloud. "I don't wanna go slow. I want you to go fast and rough."

Ryan rolled them over, straddling Pete and grinding. "Babe. Babe." Pete stopped Ryan's hips. "This is your first time. Go slow sweetheart. Let me take care of you." He sat up with Ryan in his lap. Ryan whined and wrapped his arms around Pete's neck. "Pete, I'm ready. I promise."

Pete nodded, laying Ryan down. "If we're going to do this your going to play by my rules." Pete lifted one of Ryan's legs over his shoulder. "And that means I'm going to make this special." Pete kissed down Ryan's chest and stomach. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked.

Ryan nodded. "I've never wanted anything more." He moaned. "Please. I'm ready." Pete smirked up at Ryan and started to go down on him. The eldest sucked slowly, teasing Ryan's slit with his tongue. After ten minutes the youngest was a moaning, whimpering mess, practically falling apart at Pete's touch.

Pete pulled of and moved up to kiss Ryan, letting go of his leg. After a moment Pete stood up to retrieve something from his sweatshirt pocket. Ryan watched curiously as he came back with a pocket sized bottle of lube. "Wow." The youngest chuckled. "You came prepared." Pete shrugged. "I've been trying to get into your pants for weeks."

That shut Ryan right up. If only he had known that the entire time he'd been fantasizing about Pete, he'd been lusting after him too. "Pete. I'm ready." Ryan assured him. Pete nodded and poured the lube onto his hand, stroking himself a few times, letting out a loud moan. 

Ryan watched eagerly. "Pete." He whined. Pete chuckled softly. He lined himself up, pushing slowly into Ryan. The youngest had never felt anything like this before. The burning sensation that was slowly turning to pleasure. He felt so full.

Ryan let out a shaky moan. "Pete. Feels weird." He whimpered. "It's okay baby. Give it a minute." After a few minutes Ryan adjusted to the feeling and Pete began thrusting. Ryan let a string of profanities slip from his lips. "Pete. So close." He whined. Pete let out a breathy laugh.

"You didn't last very long." Ryan looked embarrassed. "It's okay baby. It's your first time." Pete gave another thrust and Ryan came on his and Pete's stomachs. A few moments later Pete came inside Ryan with a loud groan. He pulled out, laying next to his boyfriend. 

"How was it?" Pete panted. Ryan turned his face to kiss him. "It was amazing." Pete smiled. "I'm gonna go take a shower and get cleaned up, wanna join?" Pete asked. Ryan nodded eagerly. Following him into the bathroom for a second round.


	4. Love gimme love gimme love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophomore Mikey, his Senior boyfriend Pete and protective older brother Gerard.

Mikey/Pete

"Hey Gee?" Mikey asked nervously from Gerard's doorway. "What?" the eldest way asked, not looking up from his sketchbook. Mikey took a deep breath and stepped into the room. "How do I look?" Gerard tore his eyes away from his drawing to look his brother up and down. "Wow you actually made some effort. You look good kid but what's the occasion?" 

Gerard had to admit, the ripped white wash jeans and black Iron Maiden shirt flattered his little brother's nerdy style. Mikey bit his lip. "Um, I kinda have a date." He cringed away, waiting for Gerard's reaction. "Oh. Okay. Who is she?" Gerard questioned nonchalantly.

"Um, It's a guy." Mikey said, trying his best to sound casual. Gerard blinked a few times and sat up. "Whatever floats your boat little bro." Gerard shrugged. "Who is it?" he asked, expecting Mikey to mention one of his little sophomore friends. 

"Um, his name is Pete. Pete Wentz. He's a senior." Mikey said the last part quieter. Gerard's expression stayed blank for a moment before it flamed with anger. "What the hell Mikey?!" he yelled, bolting upright. The youngest cringed against the door in fear. "No douche bag senior's going to be hanging all over you all night!"

"Gee. Calm down." Mikey whimpered. Gerard grabbed his shoulders, slightly more calm now. "Mikey, he could be taking advantage of you! How long has this been going on?" Mikey looked away."T-two months." The younger stuttered. 

Gerard was growing quite red now and Mikey knew he was in for the worst but luckily the doorbell rang, saving him from the unholy wrath of Gerard Way. "That's probably him." Mikey mumbled, slipping out of Gerard's reach and to the front door. He tore it open, hearing Gerard not far behind him. 

"Hey baby." Pete greeted while Mikey caught his breath. The eldest stared him down affectionately. "You look amazing." He purred, pulling Mikey in for a heated kiss. When Pete finally pulled away from Mikey he saw Gerard shooting daggers at him. 

"You and me are gonna have a little chat loverboy." he sneered, pulling Pete into the house and sitting him down. "First of all I'm Gerard. I'm Mikey's older brother. I wanna know your intentions for tonight." Pete looked at Mikey for help. The youngest just shrugged. "Well, I'm taking him out to eat and then a movie and then I was planning on bringing him back to my place for the night." Pete spluttered. 

"Sounds okay except for the last part. I want my baby brother back before midnight with his virginity in tact or I'll kick your ass. Got It?" Gerard growled.  
Pete let out a breathy laugh. "It's a little too late for the last part if you know what I mean." He shot a wink at Mikey who turned beet red. 

Gerard was livid. "You motherfucker." he hissed, getting ready to strangle Pete. Luckily Mikey intervened before anyone died. "It's okay Gee. We'll be back before midnight. Don't worry. C'mon Baby." Mikey dragged Pete to the door. 

Pete being the sneaky little shithead he is decided to mess with Gerard, slipping his hand down to cup Mikey's ass, knowing full well that there was nothing his boyfriend's older brother could do besides angrily grit his teeth. Mikey gave Pete a playful shove, knowing what he was up to. "Behave." He scolded playfully.

They left the house, sliding into Pete's dad's pickup that he undoubtedly took without permission. Mikey gave a quick wave to Gerard. The older way brother stared out the window at Pete in disdain as the douche started kissing his younger brother. He clenched his fist to keep from throwing something. 

In all honesty, Pete seemed like a decent guy, aside from obviously taking Mikey's virginity. Gerard had seen him around school a couple times and they were even in the same biology class. He always seemed nice enough but he was kinda a big shot. 

"The King" as they called him behind his back. He'd had a few younger boyfriends that Gerard knew of. Of course when they ended he got a bad reputation. Most of the twinks in their town wouldn't go near Pete after that, but Mikey decided to shove the rumours aside. 

Not that Gerard would call Mikey a twink. No, his brother had some self respect. However seeing him being dominated in a truck by a guy three years older than him did slightly change his view of him. Gerard closed the curtain and sulked back to his room. The only thought in his mind being Pete's lips all over his baby brother.

Meanwhile Mikey had fully given himself to Pete. The eldest had his hands all over Mikey's back, sending tingled down his spine. He shivered in pleasure as Pete's lips left his mouth and moved down to his neck. He felt the eldest sucking softly say the sensitive skin.

"We've got time for a quickie before the movie." Pete groaned. Mikey hummed in agreement, trying to no avail to pull off Pete's shirt. The eldest chuckled and sat back, pulling his shirt off. Mikey looked him up and down, noticing a new splotch of color on his right hip.

"You got a new tattoo." Mikey mused. Pete grinned happily. "Wanna see?" He turned, showing the tattoo to his boyfriend. It was a small heart with swirly cursive letters that said "M. W." The youngest let out a short gasp. "Like it? It's for you." Pete said. Mikey ran his thumb over the slightly swollen skin. His boyfriend winced slightly but adjusted slowly.

"It's beautiful." Mikey mumbled. "I love it." Pete leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you and I always will." He hugged Mikey against his chest. "I don't care what your brother says about me. My love for you is real." The youngest leaned up to kiss his older boyfriend.

"C'mon. We need to go if we want dinner before the movie." Mikey said after they had pulled away. He adjusted his shirt that had gotten wrinkled during the makeout session. Pete stared at him affectionately as he pulled his own shirt back on.

"By the way, I love the fact that you're wearing my shirt. It looks cute on you." The eldest commented as he began to drive. Mikey blushed brightly. Pete really knew how to get to him. He squeaked a small "thank you" under his breath. The eldest ruffled his hair fondly.

They enjoyed a nice night out, first going to dinner at a retro style diner and then a movie. They went to see Saw 3, Pete was an avid fan of the saga. Mikey wasn't particularly fond of scary movies but he tolerated them for the sake of his boyfriend. Plus, it meant he got to hold Pete's hand when he got scared.

After the movie they got back into Pete's truck. "I guess I better bring you home before your brother kills me." Pete sighed. Mikey laughed and scooted closer to Pete. "He's just messing around. Besides, I don't think I could sleep alone tonight after that scary movie." He pouted innocently.

That was enough for Pete to give in. They drove back to his house, sneaking in so his parents didn't hear. They made their way to Pete's bedroom which was in the basement. Once there Pete tackled Mikey on the bed and began kissing him. That night they enjoyed some taboo activities.

The next morning

Pete woke up to see his boyfriend laying next to him, still sleeping. He looked beautiful with the sun shining through the single window and hitting his skin, making it glow. He was wearing one of Pete's shirts that was too big and hung off his shoulder. 

Pete shook him awake slowly. The younger boy groaned and rolled over to face Pete. He rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his messy hair. "What time is it?" Mikey mumbled. Pete checked his alarm clock. "Ten." He replied. "Shit!" Mikey almost yelled. "Gerard's gonna kill me." 

He shot out of the bed, looking around for his clothes. "Dammit. Where are my jeans?!" He asked angrily. Pete stood up and put his hands on Mikey's shoulders. "It's okay babe. My mom probably put them in the wash. You can borrow a pair of my sweats for now. Your parents know you're here right?" Mikey nodded.

"I told them I was most likely sleeping over a 'friend's' house. But Gee wanted me home." He hung his head in guilt and fear. "It's gonna be alright. Let's get your some pants and breakfast. I'll drive you home later." Pete assured him. Mikey nodded and sat down on the bed.

Pete grabbed some clean boxers and sweatpants from his dresser and tossed them to Mikey, throwing some boxers himself. After they had both changed Pete held Mikey in his arms. "You look so small in my clothes." He commented. Mikey let out a small giggle, wrapping his arms around Pete's neck. 

"Last night was amazing. Thank you for taking me out." Mikey said with a smile. "And for everything after." Pete grinned and picked Mikey up by his thighs, throwing him onto the bed. "That'll go down in history you know. The night of five times." Mikey giggled and pushed Pete away. "Quoting sitcoms? Geek." 

Pete faked a look of offense. "Friends is more than just a sitcom." Mikey snorted and pulled Pete down to kiss him. "Wouldn't mind another round." Pete suggested after they pulled away. Mikey would've given in if it wasn't for his phone buzzing. He sighed and picked it up. It was text from Gerard just saying "CALL ME".

Mikey realized it must've been the first time he checked his phone since he got to Pete's the previous night because he had 33 missed calls, 20 voicemails and 65 text messages, all from Gerard. He sighed and decided to call his brother back, motioning to Pete that he'd only be a moment.

The eldest way brother picked up after one ring and began shouting at Mikey. "I TOLD YOU TO BE HOME BY MIDNIGHT I'M GOING TO KICK HIS MOTHERFUCKING ASS THAT CU-" Mikey cut Gerard off. "Gee, stop. Please. I won't let you hurt him." His voice sounded more like a whimper. Gerard softened at this. 

"I'm just worried about you brother. He could be taking advantage of you." Gerard sighed. "He's not!" Mikey interjected. "How can you be sure? Did you two have sex last night?" Mikey stopped cold. He didn't want to answer that. "That's what I thought." Gerard laughed dryly. 

By then Pete who had been sitting on the bed walked over and wrapped his arms around Mikey's waist, snatching the phone out of his hand. "Listen Gerard," he said, "I'll have Mikey home in an hour." He quickly hung up and flung the phone aside, tackling Mikey on the bed. "So, I guess we only have an hour. Let's see what I can do in that time."


	5. With An Unrequited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon and Spencer celebrate their one year wedding anniversary.

Dallon/Spencer

Spencer sat at his desk, staring at the blank desktop screen in front of him. The clock on the wall behind him read five o'clock, quitting time. However, his boss was making him stay late and he couldn't have picked a worse night. Today was Spencer and Dallon's one year wedding anniversary. Spencer thought back on their wedding and honeymoon fondly. Dallon was stunning in his white tux that matched Spencer's black one.

Of course, Dallon was always stunning. Spencer sighed wistfully as the thoughts of his husband flooded his head. He thought about how adorable the taller man looked in the morning when he first woke up, how beautiful his bright smile was, how seductive he could be. The account's eyes trailed down to the picture of Dallon on his desk holding their cat.

"Thinking about me?" A familiar voice startled Spencer, making him jump. Dallon was standing at the doorway in a light pink button up, a bow tie and a leather jacket (A/N that one pic of Dallon is so hot!). "You startled me." Spencer mumbled, standing up to embrace his husband.

"What are you doing here baby?" Spencer asked once they pulled away. Dallon flashed that smile that made Spencer weak in the knees. "We're going out to dinner, I cleared it with your boss. Go get your stuff." Spencer happily obliged but not after giving Dallon a quick peck on the cheek.

They held hands as they exited the building, making their way to Dallon's car. "Where are we going?" Spencer asked excitedly. "This new Italian place called Bela Roma (A/N I think that translates to Beautiful Rome, correct me if I'm wrong)." 

Spencer grinned to himself. "That sounds romantic." Dallon reached over to grab Spencer's hand, kissing it gently. "Only the best for my beautiful husband." He said. Spencer blushed a pretty shade of pink at the actions of his lover. "You're so sweet." He sighed. 

Less than ten minutes later they pulled up to the restaurant. It was a nice little place with a deck out back that overlooked the vast salt marshes that expanded through the beach town. Dallon hopped out of the car and rushed to the other side to open Spencer's door. The younger man smiled happily and took his hand. 

"After you my love." Dallon said with a smile as he held his hand. "Reservation for Weekes." The tallest man told the hostess. She smiled and lead the boys to a door with a sign that read "reserved". The door lead to the deck that overlooked the deepest marsh. There was a single wooden table for two by the railing.

The table was adorned with a deep red tablecloth and a single candle. Dallon pulled Spencer's chair out for him and flashed him a suggestive smile. Spencer blushed and sat as his husband took a seat across from him. The hostess placed a bottle of red wine on the table and left them be.

Dallon poured them both a glass of wine. His hand brushed against Spencer's, sending shivers through the younger man's body. Spencer placed his glass on the table and grabbed his husband by his collar. "I still haven't gotten my kiss lover boy." He said with a smirk. Dallon returned the grin and leaned across the table to place a quick kiss on Spencer's lips.

The taller man pulled away after only a few short seconds, leaving Spencer wanting more. "You'll get the rest later, love." He said, tracing Spencer's lips with his index finger. Spencer let go of Dallon's collar and pouted, taking a sip of his wine. The older man let out a charming laugh and raised his glass. "I would like to propose a toast, to my gorgeous husband. This year with you has been the best of my life." 

Spencer brightened up and clinked his glass to Dallon's. "To a year of new beginnings, beautiful love and amazing sex." Spencer said with a giggle. Dallon raised his eyebrow seductively. "I'll drink to that." A waitress came by a few moments later with a basket of breadsticks and salads. Dallon had ordered for them ahead of time so the food kept coming out quickly.

The dinner passed slowly as the sun set over the marsh. Spencer stared wistfully at the sunset that blazed orange, pink and yellow through the sky. "It's beautiful isn't it?" He sighed. "Yeah. It it." Dallon agreed. He wasn't looking at the sunset however, his eyes were fixed on his husband who looked gorgeous in the colorful light. 

After dinner Dallon paid and the two men decided to take a walk across the beach. It was a warm night so their jackets were abandoned in the car and they were carrying their shoes. By then the sky was dark but bright stars lit up the sky. They were away from the city, only a few scattered beach homes stood dark and mostly silent.

They came across a little blue house with a white picket fence surrounding it. Dallon dragged Spencer up to the door, fishing through a potted plant for the spare key. "Dal! What are you doing? Whose house is this?" The younger man asked nervously. "It's alright Spence. I rented it for the night." Dallon found the key and opened the door.

Once inside Spencer noticed a long trail of rose petals that lead down the hall. "Hey. Wait here for a moment I've got something tho set up." Dallon told Spencer with a quick peck on his lips. As the eldest made his way down the hallway and through a door, Spencer took a seat on the plush white couch, loosening his tie and letting out a sigh.

He felt a smile creep onto his face as he thought about what Dallon could possibly be planning. Ideas rushed through his head, some more risqué than others. Dallon came back into the room a few moments later, standing behind Spencer and tying a red silk blindfold over his eyes. "I like where this is going." He joked.

"Oh hush." Dallon replied with a chuckle. "I'm trying to be romantic." The taller man lead his husband down the hall, opening the door to the master bedroom. He pulled the blindfold off, revealing the room to Spencer. The younger man gasped when he saw the room. The bed and floor were overflowing with red rose petals, hundreds of little candles decorated the surfaces and the whole room smelt of lavender, a natural aphrodisiac.

The door to the master bathroom was open and Spencer could see more petals and flowers. He turned back to Dallon who had a red rose between his teeth. The younger man chuckled and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck. Dallon grabbed Spencer's hips, pulling them against his. Spencer took the Rose from Dallon's lips to give him a kiss.

It was soft and quick because Spencer ground his hips against Dallon. The older man pulled away and stopped his lover's hips. "I wanna show you something babe." Spencer looked at him curiously but soon was being lead into the bathroom. The tub was filled with steaming water, a fizzing, pink, lush Sex bath-bomb and yet more petals.

There was a plate of chocolate strawberries and a bottle of wine with two glasses on the counter along with some fluffy white towels. "What do you think?" Dallon asked hopefully. Spencer turned around to hug him. "It's beautiful Dal. You're beautiful." Spencer pulled Dallon down for a long and passionate kiss.

When they broke away Dallon begun to undo the buttons on Spencer's shirt. He gave him an animalistic smirk and pushed him up against the wall. Both men undressed quickly and got into the bath, Dallon with his back against the wall and Spencer leaning into his chest. Dallon poured them both a glass of wine.

"How's the the water temperature?" Dallon asked, handing Spencer his glass and kissing kid neck lovingly. "Mm, perfect." The younger man sighed happily. They spent the rest of the night cuddling, eating chocolate and drinking wine. After the bath got cold they made sweet and passionate love. Dallon could successfully say it was an amazing first anniversary.


End file.
